Countertops made of solid thick panels, such as wood or granite, have become quite popular in kitchens, bathrooms, and offices. The growing popularity of these materials is due to the material having the qualities of high durability, ease of cleaning and sterilization, and beauty. Another aspect of panel countertops is the appearance of a single and continuous countertop even when it is fabricated from many adhesively bonded sections.
Countertops can be made by registerable side edges on the sides of two large panels of the material to be adhesively joined. The registration of the edges is important for achieving matching levels of two joined flat panels. For example, proper registration of two adjacent panels is critical in terms of reducing finishing sanding and in achieving an overall seamless countertop surface.
Another typical procedure is to clamp the panels to draw seams together during the joining process. The clamping can be important to achieve a strong and properly aligned joint, including an imperceptible finished joint. For example, set-screw clamps or spring biased squeeze clamps can be used to apply clamping pressures to the joints during the adhering process. In addition, mechanical attachments such as screws, can be used to gain a more stable and permanent attachment.